Washed Up AAMRN
by Cerulean Girl
Summary: When Ash is washed away from his friends, he lands on a paradise island and meets a girl. He also has amnesia. Who is this girl? Where did she come from? Why is he here? Will Ash remember who he is? Will he ever get home?(May turn PG-13)
1. Chapter 1 Remembrance

Disclaimer: I do no own Pokèmon or the characters. The only thing Pokèmon I own are the games and toys.  
  
Summary for Chapter 1: A girl is in search for a lost item. With the help of her Goldeen and a new "bright" friend, she finds what she is looking for.  
  
This is my first fic, so I hope it is good. If it isn't that good, please forgive me. If you can review, please do. Any suggestions are welcome as long as they are not cruel.  
  
Chapter 1- Remembrance  
  
A beautiful middle-aged teenager was sitting on a beach. The sunrays made her light-red hair sparkle and shimmer. She looked deeply into the clear, blue ocean, as if she were gazing into eternity. She was in a typical Hawaiian outfit. A Goldeen came swimming up to her excitedly. Seeing the fish, she snapped out of her trance.  
  
"Goldeen, did you find it?"  
  
"Gol-deen deen!" It replied happily.  
  
"Hang on a second, I'm coming!" said the girl.  
  
The girl got on her scuba gear and went diving under the ocean. She followed her Goldeen deep underwater. She passed by some Corsola and Shelder. She even saw a giant Cloyster! The Pokèmon underwater looked so happy together. Her Goldeen saw some other Goldeen and decided to stop to say hello. The Goldeen looked like it knew them and it was happy to see some other Pokèmon of its own kind. After a few minutes, the Goldeen and the girl went off again searching for whatever they were looking for. They passed by a school of Remoraid and a few Mantine with their young. The parents were gently caring for their young. The ocean was beautiful underwater. There was so much life and habitation. Everyone seemed to get along peacefully. The girl wished that she could live underwater sometimes because of all the beauty and peace. There was a little underwater cavern that the girl saw, and she decided to go check it out.  
  
Her Goldeen knew that she wanted to go inside, so it led the way. The Goldeen went through and disappeared. The girl continued and followed her Pokèmon. Even though the opening of the cavern was narrow, she could get through easily. When she got inside, she was amazed. The cavern looked small, dark and ugly from the outside, but inside it was decorated with beautiful plants. The strange thing about this place was that it was lit. Underwater, things can be very dark, but this place looked like it had interior lighting. She looked around and found the source of the light, Chinchou and Lanturn! She decided to swim on some more and found that this place was huge and had many Pokèmon inside of it. The Pokèmon had decided to make this their home, and she could see why. The beauty and tranquillity of this place made it seem like underwater paradise. She went through the coral palace and saw some cute baby Clamperl. They were waiting for their parents to feed them and they were opening and closing their shells excitedly. She tickled one of them and it seemed to giggle with delight. She decided to leave this happy family to go in search of other interesting Pokèmon. She passed through about seven more rooms and found several more Pokèmon. She passed splashing Magikarp, chomping Carvanah, Horsea that were bubbling with joy, and swimming Seadra. She stopped to play with the Pokèmon and decided to come back out. On her way out, she found a treasure box. She looked at the rusty latch and flipped it up. She opened it with anticipation and saw that the box contained gold, pearls, rubies, and other jewels. She couldn't believe she found an underwater treasure! She decided to leave it for now, but would come back later to get some stuff. As the girl was leaving the cavern, a Chinchou followed her. It seemed to jump around her happily.  
  
"Do you want to come with me?" she asked.  
  
"Chou! Chin-chou!" It jumped up and down even more excitedly than before.  
  
"I guess that means yes", she said happily.  
  
She continued through the ocean and searched diligently for the item. Her Goldeen continued to guide her and the Chinchou swimmed around happily. It started to get really dark. The girl couldn't find her way around.  
  
"Chinchou, could you please follow Goldeen and light the way for us?"  
  
"Chin-chou!"  
  
"Hey, Chinchou now that you're helping to guide the way, it isn't so dark anymore."  
  
The girl, Goldeen, and Chinchou had been searching deep underwater for about thirty minutes. The girl's oxygen tank was half-empty, so she needed to find what she was looking for soon. Goldeen started swimming around in circles excitedly.  
  
"Deen! Goldeen!"  
  
"What is it Goldeen? Did you find it?"  
  
"Deen!"  
  
The girl saw something sparkly in Chinchou's light. She swam over and picked it up. Finally, the girl finally found what she was looking for.  
  
"Here it is! Thank you so much for helping me find this! It means so much to me!"  
  
"Deen-Goldeen Goldeen!" it replied knowing how much it meant to her.  
  
The girl swam back to Chinchou's home and thanked it for its help. She promised to come visit it again. Then, she and Goldeen continued to swim to the surface. After about three hours of fun and searching, she and Goldeen returned to the beach. After she got out of her scuba suit and was in her Hawaiian outfit again, she took it out. The girl opened the locket and looked at the picture inside. The picture, by some miracle, was not destroyed. There was a picture of a pretty red-haired girl showing the "peace sign" and a boy with tan skin and dark hair. They were both hugging and had a face that showed happiness and sadness at the same time. She returned the Goldeen to its Pokeball, put the locket around her neck, gathered her belongings, and walked towards some palm trees. She continued walking deep into the forest of sand and palm trees until she disappeared. 


	2. Chapter 2 Washed Away

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokèmon or have any connections with them. I have are my games and my toys.  
  
Summary for Chapter 2: Ash, Brock, Pikachu, May, and Max are having fun at the beach. While hey are having fun, a storm comes. No one notices until it's too late. Can Ash's friends save him, or will meet his fate at the merciless ocean?  
  
Please R&R! Let me know what you think. Do you have any suggestions? Now, on with Chapter 2!   
  
**Chapter 2-Washed Away  
  
** Ages: Brock-21, Ash-16, May-15, Max-13  
  
The sun was shining brightly in the clear, blue sky. There were four people walking along a sandy road that was just south of Slateport City. A young man who looked like he was in his early twenties was speaking. He had a deep tan, spiky, brown hair, and he looked like he would never stop squinting.  
  
"Hey guys, how much longer do you think before we make it to the beach?"  
  
"I don't know, Brock", said a teenage girl. She had medium-length brown hair that shimmered in the sun. "Hey, Ash, what do you think?"  
  
"Uh, I don't know, May." The boy had a confused look on his face. He had a tan and the messiest black you'd ever seen. He had a cap on, so his hair didn't look that bad. "What do you think Pikachu?"  
  
"Pika Pika!" The Pikachu was sitting happily on the boy's shoulder. He looked like the healthiest Pikachu you'd ever seen.  
  
A slim boy wearing glasses luckily knew where the beach was. "Hey guys! I see it! It's up ahead!"  
  
"Thanks, Max! What would we do without you and your navigation skills?" His sister responded with happiness, because now she could finally get the tan she wanted.  
  
"Hey May", said Ash, "I'll race you to the water!"  
  
"Okay, you're on!"  
  
The two ran as fast as they could to see who could get to the water first. Ash, who wasn't looking at where he was going, tripped over a beach chair.  
  
"I beat you Ash!" said May excitedly.  
  
"Ash! Are you okay?" said Brock running up from behind him.  
  
"Yeah", said a humiliated Ash.  
  
"You should watch where you're going!" said the angry owner of the beach chair.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. I will next time."  
  
"Well, since we're here, don't you think we should forget this and have fun?"  
  
"Yeah Max, you're right. So who wants to go surfing?"  
  
"You can count me in!" said Brock.  
  
"Pika pika!" (Me too!)  
  
Brock, Ash, and Pikachu had fun surfing and trying to see who could catch the biggest wave. May was sitting in her chair with a bikini and sunglasses on. She was trying to get a tan, but instead, she seemed to be getting a sunburn. Max was having fun researching all the different Pokèmon on the beach and in the ocean. Some trainers on the beach even let him observe their Pokèmon. The ocean was clear and sparkling blue. Everything was perfect. But a little while later, while the five were all enjoying their activities (except May maybe) some dark clouds started to gather in the sky. Pikachu, being a Pokèmon, noticed this and sensed danger. It tried to warn Ash and Brock, but couldn't get the message through. It decided to leave the two and get out of the water. About an hour later, it started getting dark, even though it was three in the afternoon. None of them really noticed this (except for Pikachu who was trying to warn them), or the people that were leaving. Thirty minutes later, when the sky got really dark, Brock finally noticed what was going on and got out of the ocean. It was a little too late though.  
  
"Hey guys, it's getting dark. Don't you think we should go now?"  
  
"Yea, Brock. It's getting really scary. I didn't get my tan anyway."  
  
"Yeah, May. You look like a Corphish! Ha ha!"  
  
"Stop it Max!"  
  
Ash, being a little slow, saw his friends on the beach and felt the rain start to fall. He finally realized what was going on. Unfortunately, Ash was too far out on the ocean and couldn't swim back before it started raining heavily.  
  
"Ash! Can you swim to us?"  
  
"No Brock, I don't think I can make it!"  
  
"Ash!" said May, "You have to try your hardest! You can make it!"  
  
"Pika pi-pika!" (Ash you have to make it you can do it!)  
  
"The current is too strong! I can't swim against it! Send out one of my Pokèmon to pull me in!"  
  
"Ash! Don't you remember?" said Max, "You left all your Pokèmon at the Pokèmon Center except for Pikachu! Pikachu can't swim out there to get you and neither can we. You HAVE to try to swim back to shore!"  
  
"Guys!" said Ash panting heavily, "I can't swim anymore! Tell my mom and all my Pokèmon I love them. I'm really gonna miss you guys. Thanks for always being there for me. I really appreciate it. Don't cry too much over me. Tell Misty and all my other friends I'm gonna miss them. I'll see you guys again someday..."  
  
"Ash! No!" May was crying hysterically.  
  
"Ash! You can't leave us! You're just like a little brother to me!" Brock was crying too.  
  
"PIKA pika-pi! Pi-pi pika!" (No you can't leave me! You're more than my trainer, you're my best friend!"  
  
"Ash you can't give up! We won't be the same without you!" Max was trying to hold back his tears, but just couldn't.  
  
The four were all crying and hugging each other for comfort. They couldn't see Ash anymore. The same thing was going through their minds. What will they do without Ash? Why couldn't he swim harder? Why couldn't they have done something, anything to save him? What were they going to tell everyone else? Why did this have to happen? The four decided to leave before things could get any worse. They all packed up their belongings sadly and went back to the Pokèmon Center with heavy hearts.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Ash was out on the ocean being tossed and turned. Luckily, he caught hold of his surfboard and held on as tightly as he could. He was thinking about his mom, friends, and Pokèmon and how much he loved them. He was even going to miss Gary and Team Rocket. Ash was wondering what it would be like to die. How would he die? Does it hurt? What would happen after he died? Where would he go? He was miles out into the dark, murky ocean, and no one could save him now. It was just Ash and his surfboard. He couldn't hold on anymore and started to loose consciousness. Ash was out in the stormy, unforgiving ocean. He was now unconscious, losing grip of his surfboard, and, he was dying. What was even worse was that whirlpools were forming in the ocean. A few were getting really close to Ash. Unless something happened immediately, he would die. It would take a miracle to save him...

Ooh, a cliffhanger! Did you like it? Were you on the edge of your seat or was it just okay? Let me know. I should probably have Chapter 3 up in a couple of weeks. I'm working on it right now. Have a great day! TTYL!


	3. Chapter 3 Surf's Up

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokèmon! The only Pokèmon I have are in my games!

Summary for Chapter 3: The girl is out surfing when a surprise comes out of the water and brings her something she wasn't expecting. What is it? Well, stay tuned to find out!

Hey everyone! I'm SO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not having this chapter up sooner! I had to abandon it for a bit because of parental issues, but then I got too busy with school and couldn't continue. Well, I actually wrote this last summer, but I haven't had time to post it, but now I am, and I'm really sorry for the wait! Chapter 4 will come in during the summer, I'm not sure when, but it WILL come! Thanks for waiting so patiently! I'll try to send an email to everyone who reviewed it before, but if you don't get an email, please forgive me! Have fun and please R&R!

**Chapter 3- Surf's Up**

It was a warm summer day and the sun was shining brightly. The sea was a beautiful, clear, crystal blue. A girl was out on the ocean, surfing the enormous waves. She had on a turquoise wet suit and was riding a surfboard that decorates in waves, just like the ones around her. She was trying to catch the big wave in the distance that was coming her way. Once before, she had caught a 10 footer, but that wasn't good enough for her. She was looking at the ocean with daring eyes. She was going to catch this wave for sure. It was a 15 footer. She had tried to catch some other big waves before, but her attempts always ended up in failure.

The girl got on her surfboard and surfed towards the wave. She was riding little waves and overcame them easily. A few bigger ones came her way and again, she overcame them, this time with a little bit of difficulty. Finally, the moment she had been waiting for was coming. The color of her eyes were the same color as the ocean. Her vibrant red hair shone and blew in the breeze, and she and the ocean became one. She was on the wave… She was climbing up the wave… Finally, she was on top of the wave! She had ridden the 15 footer and succeeded! But then something she hadn't been anticipating came. She landed with a splash in the ocean. Apparently, she had forgotten that she had to land after she rode the wave. She was a little disappointed that she hadn't landed successfully, but was proud that she had ridden the wave.

As she got back on her surfboard, she noticed something large in the water. A blue sea-monster was swimming towards her! She should have been scared, but instead she smiled, just like she was smiling at an old friend.

"Gyarados!" she exclaimed, "it's so good to see you again!"

"Gyar-a-dos!" The monster replied happily.

The Gyarados stopped and waited for the girl to grab his tail. As soon as the girl was on her surfboard, Gyarados went speeding off. The girl rushed through the water and was having a blast. She was having so much fun when Gyarados started to slow down.

"Aw, it's over?"

"Gyar" the Gyarados nodded.

She got off her surfboard and stood on the sandy beach. She felt the warmth of the sand and felt at peace. She was about to lie down on the sand when she noticed something.

"Gyarados, what's that on your head?"

"Gyar-gyarados!"

As the Gyarados lowered its head, she saw what looked like a leg. It lowered its head some more and she saw the lower part of a body. When the Gyarados lowered its head all the way, she saw a teenage boy. He had ripped up clothes, but looked very strong and handsome. He had messy jet-black hair and tanned skin. Something looked familiar about him, but she couldn't figure out what it was.

"Gyarados! What happened to him! Is he alive?"

"Gyar?"

The girl took the boy off the Gyarados and laid him on the sand. He was cold and rigid. She was worrying that her worst fears would be confirmed. She put her ear close to his mouth. He wasn't breathing. She put her hand up to his neck. There was no pulse. She was worrying frantically now. Who was this boy and where did he come from? Was he dead? Could she save him? Questions kept on racing through her mind. She decided to do CPR She breathed into him and pushed his abdomen. She repeated and continued the process for about five minutes. She decided to give up. It looked like he was dead. All of a sudden, something came out of the water.

"Chou!"

"Chinchou! Come here quickly! I need your help!"

"Chou-chin-chou!" the Pokèmon replied seriously.

"It looks like this boy is dead, but could you see if you can shock him back to life?"

"Chou!" it replied happily. "Chou! Chou! Chou! Chin-CHOU!"

It zapped the boy with all the electricity it could muster. Finally, it ran out of electricity. Still, the boy wasn't alive.

"Oh well, thanks anyway, Chinchou." the girl replied sadly.

She didn't know why, but she felt a connection to the boy. She felt so sad, just like she had lost a good friend, but she didn't know him. She started to cry. She cried hopelessly on him and there was nothing she could do. She tried everything she knew, but she couldn't bring him back to life. A few of her tears touched the boy. Suddenly, the boy started to move. Then he coughed.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked nervously.

He kept on coughing then weakly said, "Yeah, I'm okay."

She was so happy that he was alive that pounded him to the ground with a giant hug. She looked very embarrassed after she realized what she had just done.

"Oh, sorry, I was just so happy that you're alive!"

"Oh, it's okay. By the way, where am I?"

"Oh, you're at Derora Island! My name is Marisela. What's your name?"

"Oh, uh, ummm……………………. I don't know."

Hey, once again, I am really sorry for the LONG wait! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's another cliffhanger! LOL Well, what do you think is going to happen to the boy? What adventures will he find on Derora Island? Well, just a bit of information, it took me a while to figure out a name for the girl and the island, and yes, they do have meaning. Marisela is Latin for "From the Sea" and Derora is Hebrew for "Running Streams". That should help you to figure out some of the islands mysteries and who the girl is. If you know, keep it a secret until it is revealed! Thanks! I hope to have Chapter 4 up sometime during the summer, but it probably won't be out until I get out of school which I believe is June 17th. Byez! Take care!


End file.
